We're The PowerPuff Girls!
by canzie
Summary: Bubbles was just an ordinary high school girl with a wish to protect and help her friends. One day she got that wish and all these crazy new powers! Follow the three girls as they go through high school learn to use their power for good. And maybe later, they will find love? But where did these powers come from?... sort of like origins story. [AU] FULL SUMMARY inside, plz read!


**Full Summary: Bubbles was just an ordinary high school girl with a wish to protect and help her friends. Then one day she and her two best friends got that wish, and all these crazy powers! How will she control them? How can she use them to help everyone? But more importantly, where did they come from, and what evil is still watching them? And WHERE ARE ALL THESE MONSTERS COMING FROM?! Follow the three girls as they go through high school with their crazy new powers and later, love? Sort of like an origins story, AU, blues but some reds and greens.**

 **OK! This is my version of the Powerpuff girls! As similar to Powerpuff girls Z it is, it's not! Just call it Powerpuff Girls Y... nah, I'm kidding. Just enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Up in the Sky!**

############################

A teacher placed a crisp sheet of paper with a clear '100%' written in red pen at the top. The redhead receiving it beamed with proud delight at the teacher. She had a large bow keeping her hair in a pony tail and it fell below her waist. She was wearing a pink long sleeve shirt with a red heart in the middle and a blue skirt.

"Another 100 percent, student Blossom." The teacher complimented.

"Thank you, Ms. Komachi!" Blossom replied with a slight giggle. The boys around the room fawned at the wonderful sound.

"No less for my favorite student." She said. The girls in the room groaned in jealousy of her smarts, beauty and popularity. At that time the bell rang and Blossom bounded out of her seat, in a rush to get to her locker.

"Bye!" She called over her shoulder to the teacher. Once she got to her locker, she opened it and slapped her latest perfect score on the wall of her locker door with a star shaped sticker, joining the colonies of her other perfect scores.

"Another hundred?" A bubbly blonde asked, walking up to Blossom. She was wearing a blue collared dress with a black belt. Her blonde pigtails curled perfectly towards the ends, reaching mid-back. Blossom turned and faced her friend.

"Yes!" She answered brightly. She noticed the rose in her friend's hand. "Another admirer, Bubbles?"

Bubbles looked at her strangely before realizing. She giggled, "Oh, no! This was just from a friend who wanted to make up for making me cry!" She said, opening her locker. as she clicked it open, 3 chocolates fell out. "Well, maybe a couple!" She laughed slightly, as she bent down to pick it up.

"I'll help..." Blossom said, sitting down to help. Bubbles pick up a round package and holding it out to Blossom.

"Want one?" She offered sweetly, her kindness becoming almost visible.

"Um, yes..." Blossom replied, almost feeling sheepish in he face of Bubbles amazing happiness.

* * *

Blossom popped a piece of chocolate in her mouth. "Nom, delicious!" She waved bye at Bubbles, heading to her next class. "kay, thanks! See-" At that moment, a basketball slammed into the empty space of lockers in front of Blossom, causing a loud bang.

"Yeaaa!" Both girls screamed loudly in surprise.

"Hey, sorry, can you pass that..." A blackhead with a messy bob wearing a hat and a green sleeveless collared shirt with jean shorts pushed her way through the crowd, but stop when she saw who was now holding her ball. "oh great... I passed it to the ice queen!" She groaned, as Blossom was now standing there with an angry scowl, holding her ball tightly.

"Buttercup! There's no hats allowed in school!" Blossom said matter-of-factly. Buttercup pulled it off her head stubbornly.

"Whatever, student council wannabe! just pass me the ball!" Blossom got angry over the touchy insult.

She growled loudly, "I'll get on the council as president next year!", She huffed indignantly and threw the ball back. "Tomboy!"

Buttercup threw her hat back onto her head just as she caught the ball. "Hmp! I bet. Can't wait till you can actually give me detention, ice vigilante." She turned and left. "Later." Blossom threw her arms down at her side in anger before turning to storm down the hall.

"I can never be friends with a girl like her! _This_ is why I'm friends with Bubbles!" She ranted down the hall. Bubbles stayed back by the locker.

' _They're not friends? Oh...!'_ She turned and went after Buttercup. "Buttercup, wait up!" Buttercup turned and looked at the blonde, who was jogging to catch up.

"Oh, hey Bubbles, what's up?" She asked when she finally caught up, a sweetness in her voice that was not showcased before. Bubbles held up one of the chocolates that had fell out of her locker.

"Want some?"

* * *

"And it's like she doesn't even try to see why I act this way!" She popped a chocolate into her mouth and chewed on it angrily. But Bubbles already knew what she meant.

"You do it to protect yourself..." She said, looking down at her hands reflectively.

"Yes, exactly! But I have to protect other people too like this! If I'm not strong enough..." She let the sentence wander off as she quieted down. " Anyway, thats why I love ya Bubbs. You always understand!"

 **AfterSchool**

"She's always pretending she doesn't understand why I'm so 'goody goody'" she quoted in a mock voice, "and smart!" Blossom ranted while walking a few steps ahead of Bubbles, who trailed behind with a look of sympathetic understanding.

"To help others?" Bubbles offered. Blossom seemed to remember she was ranting to Bubbles when she said that.

"Huh? Oh, well, yes!" She said, surprised she understood so well. "I can't help others with homework or give advice with whatever they might need if I'm not smart enough." She said, looking down reflectively at the sidewalk continually going by. She got angry at the thought of Buttercup once again. "GRR! This is why I hate Buttercup! She just doesn't understand!"

Bubbles smiled knowingly at Blossom who was swinging at the air angrily. ' _They have alot in common._ ' she thought. Suddenly Blossom turned to her with a smile on her face.

"But you do. And that's why I'm friends with you." She pointed out once again. Bubbles gave a friendly giggle to the redhead.

"Understandable." They continued walking while Bubbles was thrust into her thoughts. _'But that's not how I want it. I want everyone to be friends with everyone...'_

 **AtHome**

"Ha!" Bubbles' hand came down hard on the wooden plank as it split in two. Right now she was practicing her Karate. But she was still stuck in her thoughts. _'I also want to protect people like this. I want to help them protect themselves and help each other.'_ She straightened her stance as she got ready to clean up for the night. _'That's why I want to start a dojo, and a secret moral school to help people build each other and themselves up. But...'_

She walked over to her computer once the plank was cleaned up and pulled up buttercup's IM while also phoning Blossom. _'Might as well start small.'_

"Hey Blossom?... Ya, hey girl! Want to go shopping with me?" She had just finished composing her message to Buttercup which said the following,

 _Me: plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz go shopping with me?_

She sent it as she continued her conversation with Blossom, "Ya... Thanks so much!" She hung up as she got a message back from Buttercup.

 _Buttercup^^ : *sigh* why not?_

Bubbles clapped her hands together in joy. "Yes! Now I can help them come together, then they'll protect each other, and watch each other's back... cause they got so much in common." She said, her fantasy of her two friends coming together and being happy giving her hope for tomorrow.

Bubbles got ready for bed, got dressed in her nightgown and put her hair out of her pigtails, and it reached the small of her back, curled perfectly still at the bottom. She began climbing into bed.

"What a beautiful night." She commented, looking hopefully out her window. Just then a shooting star whizzed through the sky. Bubbles gasped in surprise. "A shooting star!" She closed her eyes and clasped her hands. 'I wish that Blossom, Buttercup and me can one day fulfill our dream of helping and protecting others... Amen... or something!" Bubbles giggled innocently, while a star twinkling in the sky turned out to not actually be a star but a battle spaceship, quite a few of them, floating just off the atmostphere of the Earth. On one of these spaceships, a voice is heard ringing out.

"Lord! Master Lord!"

In a dark room lit only by the fire in the fireplace on said spaceship, a figure sat in a chair facing the fire. His face is unseen, but a claw with fluffy pink around its wrist laying on the chair rest is visible to the guest. He answered in a deep voice.

"Yes?"

A man with the body of a monkey had been calling him, and now kneeled on one knee, and a fist to his heart in salutations. "Oh conqueror of the universe and multiple worlds, feared to infinite extent, name so vile and feared no one dare call you other then Him, oh-" The figure in the chair, only referred to as Him, raised a claw and cut him off.

" _What_... is it?" He asked in a deep, but tired voice. The monkey man stood up again.

"The death comet is almost complete, ready to be thrown at Earth. It being pumped with alien toxins too vile for the humans to survive, and then the planet will be yours-" Once again, Him tiredly cut the man's rumbling off.

" _Is_ the comet ready?" He sighed, waving his claw to emphasize. The monkey shyly squeezed his hands,

"Well... no, but-" The fire in the fireplace suddenly raged and grew as Him yelled his frustrations.

"IDOIT HUMAN MONKEY! WHEN IT IS READY, _THEN_ COME AND TELL ME!" He shook his claw furiously. "Now get. Out. Of. My. Lair!" The monkey stood there till the end of the rant, biting his lip to endure the anger. Then he turned and left Him as quickly as he came.

He returned to stuffing the giant death comet sitting in the cargo hold with packets of the dangerous chemical. He did it with more vigor then necessary.

"Stupid..." He shove a particularly stubborn packet into a crevice of the comet's rocky exterior. "Him! It's not my fault I'm half monkey!" His vigorous handiwork slowed as he recalled his sad past. "Well, he did save me from my home planet..."

 _Aliens of all kinds stood at the cage and threw their trash at the weird monkey child sitting within, laughing in their alien languages. The monkey child wailed loudly when, suddenly, a claw was being extended to him..._

But the memory had only a sobering effect on the monkey as he continued to stuff the comet. "But he doesn't have to treat me like one!" He began crawling all over the comet, trying to make sure there was enough packets of chemicals shoved on the comet to kill the humans. He began mumbling to himself as he inspected, "There isn't nearly enough... now lets see... I just gotta..." As he stood on one side of the rocket and bended down to shove another packet, his butt bumped into the release button. His face twisted into one of realization and surprise as the cargo doors opened with a _whoosh_.

Out of one of the many battle spaceship floating on the edge of the atmosphere, suddenly a comet with a monkey man on it came whizzing out towards earth.

A red man with pointed ears and fluffy pink wrapping its neck sighed tiredly. "Go after him."

 **TheNextDay...9AM Saturday**

"Blossom!" Bubbles flagged down her redheaded friend in front of the plaza entrance. She wore a black button up vest with a light blue long sleeve shirt and a black skirt. Her hair was put up in her signature pigtails. Blossom came over. Her hair was down but she still wore her bow atop her head, and she wore a long sleeve red shirt with a pink heart in the middle with a pink skirt.

"Hey Bubbles!" She said shyly, pushing her hair back. She didn't always get to go out, but shopping with Bubbles was her favorite past time. Bubbles hooked arms with Blossom.

"Come on! We have to meet someone by the sports section!" They began walking down the plaza sidewalk. "You'll see!"

Once they reached the sports section, the one waiting was Buttercup. She was wearing a light green belly shirt and a dark green jacket and long black pants. She was holding a bat over her shoulder. Buttercup pouted disapprovingly. "No way! You went to meet up with _her_?"

Blossom huffed angrily. Bubbles looked in slight alarm between her two friends. "Why'd you invite _her_?" She started, clearly angry. She noted the bat in her hand. "What, you brought a bat to rob a place?"

Buttercup seemed unfazed by the comment as she scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I just _bought_ this bat! And who are you fooling with the innocent outfit, ice queen?" She said, gesturing to her heart shirt and bow. They butt heads as the tension sparked between them. Bubbles waved her hands to try and catch their attention, and she said as disarming and sweetly as she could,

"Neh, neh, guys stop fighting." She pointed off to a store, trying to change topics. "Look! Victoria Secret!" Blossom suddenly pulled away from their mental battle, leaving Buttercup to stumble forward slightly.

"Where?!" She asked.

"Buttercup crossed her arms. "Fake, Bloss, just ditched our battle! I don't shop lingerie."

Bubbles began trotting up the sidewalk followed by Blossom. "Well, I need new lingerie!" She giggled. Buttercup began to follow behind the two.

"Hm I wonder why. Wait, I can imagine." She commented sarcastically.

* * *

The clock tower was about to display the time 9:30. Bubbles looked up to check the time. Both Blossom and Bubbles had bags of clothes and other things. Buttercup and Blossom was talking off to the side.

"Man you guys shop fast."

There was a giggle. "Call it a talent."

Bubbles eyes widened in realization and she dropped her bags. Her hand flew up to the sky and all she could get out of her mouth was a scream. There in the sky, where she was pointing, was a gigantic and growing comet. It was already a size of a half dollar, the flames on it clearly defined.

Blossom looked up as well and fear struck her. But it was pushed down by her desire to protect her friends.

"Come on girls, we have to get out of here." She said sternly, grabbing the arms of bubbles and Buttercup, ready to whisk them away, when Buttercup shook loose.

"Whoa! Do you see how close that thing is? It's gonna be here in minutes! Do you see how _big_ that thing is? We're screwed!" She added desperately. Blossom only looked her in the eye and replied firmly.

"Then shut up and let me lead. We're getting out of here, _alive_." Buttercup nodded, asured Blossom was more then serious on her promise. "Now lets go."

The people in the plaza ran and screamed in all directions, getting in the way of the three girls and seemed to be trying to do everything but exit the walled plaza.

Bubbles was being led by the arm by Blossom, who was following Buttercup, who was yelling at people to get out of the way.

"Hey-yo! Get out the way, we're trying to get out of here!"

"It's the end of the world!" Bubbles yelled over the screams of others.

"No it isnt." Blossom replied calmly but firmly. "We're getting out of here. It's just a comet." Blossom kept assessing and reassessing the situation to try and keep these two girls safe. She gave a side glance at the quickly enlarging comet. It now colored the sky above the district red, and was very close to hitting the clock tower. ' _Judging by the size of it now, it'll hit the whole mall district!'_ She looked down in thought and worry as she ran calculations through her head, _'If we keep running at this pace, we won't...'_ she shook the thought out of her head as she looked forward with determination, changing a few variables in her calculations. _'No! We will!'_

"Buttercup! Clear this crowd!" She ordered.

"I'm trying! They're determined to run around like headless chickens!" Buttercup replied, but they were still making a pretty good forward effort through the crowd. Suddenly, bubbles let go of Blossom's hand. Blossom panicked.

"Bubbles!" She said, turning around. Buttercup turned around as well, worried something happened.

"Bubbles?"

Bubbles was already half turned to run back. "Wait!" She yelled over the crowd. She didn't waste another second before running off.

"She's lucky she's cute!" Buttercup panted, unsure if she would have left her if it was just the two of them. Blossom panted, antsy about just standing there.

 _'She's wasting time we don't have!_ '

Finally Bubbles came back holding a small trembling kitten in her arms, protecting it from the people ramming into her. "If we're going to survive, he should too!" When she reached the two of them, Blossom grabbed her hand like she would never let go again. Blossom blinked tears out of her eyes as she began leading them forward again and Buttercup pushed the crowd aside.

 _'We might not even survive ourselves.'_

Buttercup complained aloud, "Omg, Bubbles there will be more of those!"

Suddenly, the slow moving comet crashed down into the clock tower. The sounds of destruction caused Bubbles to scream in fear. Blossom gripped Bubbles' hand tighter. Ahead, Buttercup was yelling at the crowd to disperse.

"Hey hey, MOVE!"

"Buttercup! The crowd!" Blossom yelled desperately. They were currently at a standstill.

"I- I can't!" Buttercup exclaimed. The crowd was packed tightly around the exit. No wiggle room at all.

"There should be another way, right?" Blossom asked.

"I'll scale this building and find out." Buttercup said, ready to climb up the side of a building. Blossom wouldn't have let her but she knew if anyone could do it, it was Buttercup. So she nodded to give her the OK.

"Don't stay up there too long, the comet's moving fast."

"It's ok." Bubbles' voice drew Blossom's attention. She was squatted down, holding the kitten in her arms and rubbing the top of it's head. "It'll be alright. You'll be fine." She soothed in a gentle voice. Blossom gave her a sad smile, a mix of happy surprise and sadness.

 _"How can she care about an animal... at a time like this?'_ Blossom thought. It made her more determined to protect the two girls, no matter what. She turned her head towards where Buttercup was. "Buttercup? Do you see a way out?"

Buttercup stood atop the building, her body limp with disbelief and hopelessness as the multitude of people completely blocked every exit there was. Behind her, the comet continued to destroy the clock tower down to it's base, ready to take down buildings of similar height. "Aw crap."

Buttercup jumped down, a shadow overcast where the three girls stood. "We're completely trapped. There's tons of people." She replied solemnly. Blossom gave a curt nod and held in her tears with a tight smile. The comet was dangerously close to the ground now.

"Well girls. Looks like I failed you." She said.

 _'How can she care at all?'_ Buttercup thought, leaning against the wall. "Well... I suppose it was my fault. I coulda ran faster."

Blossom shook her head no, trying to reassure her with a small smile. Buttercup sniffled slightly and looked up at the comet towering above their heads.

"Well... This wasn't how I wanted to die..."

"I'm sorry Buttercup." Blossom said, looking her in the eyes. "For everything."'

They hugged as Buttercup mumbled, "It's alright." Bubbles had been sitting with the kitten in her hands while listening to the exchange, and now she fought back tears and held the kitten close.

 _'This isn't what I wanted.'_ She thought, ' _I'm happy they're friends now, but... what I wished for_ ironically _on a comet was for us to achieve our goals to protect everyone._ ' Bubbles looked up at the two girls beside her, "Girls, this is all my fault." She whimpered. Buttercup and Blossom here at her side, holding her hand.

"No, no!" Blossom said, "You bought us together, you couldn't control this. There's no one else I'd rather die with." Blossom finished with sincerity. Suddenly, all the buildings gave a frightening rumble as the comet hit the low buildings and the three girls gave out a scream and hugged each other. Bubbles looked up as the overcast became dark as night.

"This is it!" She yelled. The screams of others trapped inside the district could be heard.

"I'm sorry girls!" Blossom yelled out.

Buttercup could only join the choir of screams as the comet slammed down on everyone in the district, holding up her hands in a feeble attempt to protect her head. The comet slammed down with a boom.

Silence.

The comet had slammed down with such force that at that same moment, flurries of black packets flew off the comet in all directions.

A packet flew into the window of a curious lab.

One fell into bucket collecting water from a gutter, which was picked up by a young adolescent. "The water bucket's full again. Hey, did you two see that cloud of smoke?" He asked.

One flew into the window of a mother's house, into a tea kettle. Somewhere in the house, a mother is heard asking, "Boys! Are you still sick?"

One flew into the window of a crummy apartment. Inside a man could be heard coughing, "Ugh, ate a roach, jut sitt'n in my food..."

One landed in the gutter of a house, close to falling down. Inside a woman can be heard, " _Please_ , Elmer! Don't eat anymore glue, you'll just be more bullied!"

One landed precariously on the edge of a building in a shady part of town, prepared to fall. In the alleyway, a raspy voice can be heard, "Hey... give us all your money!"

Several landed in the oceans, on the shores, being scooped up by turtles, taken by bird, chewed on by squirrels.

But anyway, back at the silent mall district...

The comet became not so silent. A quiet rumble could be heard. It quietly grew and grew until it wasn't quiet anymore. Finally, the comet gave way and was being lifted off the ground. A pair of legs, sunk deep into the ground can be seen. The slowly, the people underneath could be seen as well. Bubbles, who was holding tight to the kitten, her hair and clothes tattered, looked up in confusion.

"Huh?"

Blossom, hair and clothes in similar state, sat up groggily. The people started realizing they weren't dead. Bubbles looked up and took note of her surroundings.

"B-Buttercup?!" She yelled out at the sight of her holding the giant comet above her head, her state also very tattered. She seemed to be carefully balancing it.

"Uh, I don't know how I'm doing this, but I'm too scared to put it down!" She said in a strained voice.

"Is it heavy?" Blossom asked in amazement.

"Well, Du-!" Buttercup stopped and actually thought about it. "Actually... strangely enough, no. Just hard to hold."

"Wait, Blossom!" Bubbles exclaimed. "What are we doing?! We have to get these people out of here!" Suddenly, Bubbles was gone, and in her wake was a bright radioactive baby blue light, tracing her path as she yelled, "come on everyone! Wake up!"

What the?!" Blossom and Buttercup said at the same time, staring after their friend who just literally flew off. Blossom shook her head to snap out of her stupor.

"Anyway, Bubbles is right." She turned to the closest person and gingerly helped them up. "Are you alright sir?" She asked gently. Buttercup almost rolled her eyes at the sight.

"Well, hurry up you guys, I wanna put this thing-" Just as suddenly as Bubbles, Blossom whizzed out of sight with a bright pink trail, to the exit. "Down... Ok, this shouldn't be a problem."

Atop the comet, which was being carefully balanced, a certain monkey man was beginning to wake up. He opened his eyes, blinking the darkness away.

"Uh... I can feel myself..." He looked at his hands, now sharp with claw like nails, "Smarter, more aware..." He sat up and put a hand to his chin in thought. His appearance was now adorned by a brain gushing out of his skull. He also appeared more oneky lke, hisnose becoming more stout, and his hair and sideburns climbing around his features more prominently. "It appears the lack of necessary packets has caused the toxin to only mutate, not kill..." He commented. "Hey wait a moment! With my new smarts, I can foresee me taking over this planet before Him! Then I'll make Him kneel before me! Then take over _His_ planets!" He could see it now in his head, every route and plan being carfully calculated with his new brain. He heard the faint sound of spaceships coming into orbit and he looked up at the sky with a growl.

"He cometh..." He began inching towards the edge of the comet. "But he won't find me... Him! You have met your match!" And with that he jumped off the comet, over the wall of the mall district. "Mwahahaha! Hey, that sounds nice!" He commented.

Below the comet, Bubbles landed gingerly next to Buttercup. "Guys! I was flying!" Bubbles stated with an excited squeal. Blossom had also arrived next to Buttercup.

"And I was running so fast from the ambulance and back, saving so many people!" Blossom said, happy with her work.

"And I can carry a rock!" Buttercup stated loudly, clearly irritated. "Now, people who can fly and walk, try flying to the top of this thing and holding it so I can fly!"

"OK, Buttercup!" Bubbles said joyously and flew off with Blossom. They reached the top of the rock and finally finding a handhold, shouted out, "OK!" as they held the comet for Buttercup. She removed her hands and saw the handprints embedded deep within the rock, but carefully, so as to make sure it won't fall again. Then, with slight disbelief, she slowly flew out from under the rock into the air.

""I'm... flying?" She said to herself.

As Blossom and Buttercup put the rock back down as the district was now clear, Bubbles looked up noticing a bright light in the sky moving about. It was Buttercup, whizzing across the sky as fast as she could, leaving behind a bright green light.

"I'm flying! Whoooo!" Buttercup yelled. The feeling was contagious as Bubbles giggled. Suddenly, Blossom was flying in front of her.

"Come on, we got to catch her!" She said with a large smile on her face. Bubbles gasped like it was the mot obvious thing in the world and she happened to forget.

"Ya!" She giggled as they also took the sky, creating a colorful spectrum of pink, blue and green streaks. After a minute, they floated down in front if the mall district, where everyone who was inside was standing around, and where the ambulances sat, driving in and out and treating people. Most people cowered at their arrival, but there was scattered applause. Bubbles raised a hand in greeting.

'Uh, hi!" She said, sensing their nervous emotions.

"Thank you, whatever you are!" Someone being treated in the ambulance shouted out. The girls were gracious, but, they didn't really think thy were aliens or something right?

"Oh, no, no!" Blossom began to explain, "We're just-"

"Under arrest!"

The FBI stood on all sides of the girls, guns trained on them. "Until we know what you are and where this comet came from!" The leader stated oh so matter-of-factly.

"What!?" Buttercup yelled.

"Oh, no..." Bubbles whimpered and blossom hugged her for comfort.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **So how'd you guys like it? This is part one of the two part thing, I have all drawn next to me LOL. So, I hope you guys enjoyed and look forward to the update coz~~ it's gonna get good! Look forward to meeting all your favorite villains! :D**


End file.
